Plastic tie wraps are in common use. Plastic tie wraps are single use devices that are available in a range of sizes. Removal of an installed plastic tie wrap involves use of a cutting tool which can result in damage to surrounding materials. For example, when a plastic tie wrap is used to hold a bundle of wires, cutting the plastic tie wrap may result in damage to one or more wires of the bundle of wires. In this example, a damaged wire may have to be replaced, which is time consuming and costly. Additionally, when cut, a plastic tie wrap forms multiple pieces of the removed plastic tie wrap, which may create a foreign object debris issue for plastic tie wraps used in a controlled environment. Additionally, handling, installing, and removing the plastic tie wraps contribute to physical fatigue (e.g., hand, wrist, shoulder, and neck fatigue) of users and other ergonomic issues.